


Cancer

by Viva_La_Rivailleucion



Series: My Chemical Romance [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Cancer, Character Death, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is in Denial, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I feel bad for killing him off, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Lung Cancer, M/M, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, the sweet smell of angst and your tears fuel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Rivailleucion/pseuds/Viva_La_Rivailleucion
Summary: cancer/ˈkansə/nounnoun: cancera disease caused by an uncontrolled division of abnormal cells in a part of the body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you, or anyone you know has cancer, please remember, people are always there to listen. Those of you based in the UK can call Macmillan Cancer Support, for free on: 0808 808 00 00. No-one should have to face cancer alone.

_Turn away_  
_If you could get me a drink_  
_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded_  
_Call my aunt Marie_

 

He should have known something wasn't right, that day he came home from working at the record store to find his room-mate and lover, Levi hunched over a toilet bowl, retching. Of course, stubborn as usual, the shortwer and older man had brushed it off as food poisoning, something from the shitty university cafeteria, but Eren knew. Eren knew food poisoning didn't last for 2 weeks. He knew Levi was lying.

 

_Help her gather all my things_  
_And bury me_  
_In all my favorite colors_  
_My sisters and my brothers, still_

His favourite colour is mint green, surprisingly. Eren would have thought it would have been black, or grey. But Levi denies it, mint green has always been his favourite colour. The soft and calming colour made him feel safe. Eren could recall meeting the smaller man when he was wearing  mint green beanie and scarf, standing at the bus stop in order to go home. The two started a conversation, and it so turned out that they were headed to the same apartment complex.

 

_I will not kiss you_  
_'Cause the hardest part of this_  
_Is leaving you_

After the diagnosis, Levi still pressed on. It was as if he was saying a big 'fuck you' to the disease that was slowly (and admittedly obviously) and painfully killing him. It broke Eren's heart that day, when Levi sat down with him, and broke. He fucking broke. Eren could remember it well, the damn broke, and so did they. Levi told him it was terminal. That he was breaking up with Eren, because he didn't want to see him upset when he died, or for the young boy to be dragged down by the ghost of a relationship and bittersweet memories.

 

_Now turn away_  
_'Cause I'm awful just to see_  
_'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body_  
_All my agony_  
_Know that I will never marry_  
_Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo_  
_But counting down the days to go_

 

He was getting worse. Eren remembers running his hands through those soft, silky inky black hair...all fo it gone. Those harsh chemicals were starting to take their toll on Levi's body. His muscle was deterorating and the dark circles udner his eyes got darker. His stormy grey eyes became dull and sickly. The poor man looked like a china doll, his skin now paper white. Eren was scared to hold him, for he feared Levi would smash under a simple, even loving touch.

 

_It just ain't living_  
_And I just hope you know_  
_That if you say (if you say)_

That's what Levi said. 'It just ain't living' and Eren knows. He knows Levi can't take it anymore. He's tired.

 

_Good-bye today (good-bye today)_  
_I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true)_

They were inseparable. Eren refused to leave him. He knew Shikishima, Levi's father had succumbed to the very same disease that was wrecking his son's body. Genetically inherited, Levi had said.

 

_'Cause the hardest part of this_  
_Is leaving you_

And God it was. Eren screamed and wept when he felt Levi's hand go limp in his, as the heart rate monitor let out that god-awful, dreaded wail. It was as if the damned machine was crying for Levi too. Eren can recall seeing a small smile on the man's face, under the oxygen mask, that was still supplying oxygen to the now defunct lungs. Eren looked down into those tired grey eyes, that were staring blankly back, and slowly and delicately closed them. He pressed his lips against Levi's chapped and faded ones, before leaving the room, and with him, his best friend and a dazzling silver ring on Levi's finger.

 

_'Cause the hardest part of this_  
_Is leaving you_

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
